castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shadowmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castlevainia Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ivan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LostGod2000 (Talk) 23:58, March 25, 2010 Hi Ha, I was going to recommend you try out this place, considering the game you were making up on your blog would be a good fit for this wiki. Glad you found it.--Reinhart77 02:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The page in LCD Chronicles was running. Even the pictures and the names was labeled incorrect, try and correct it if can. I already corrected it but the problem is always bugged during saved.User_talk:Ericard 03:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, don't use the paint software that may cause the picture corrupt, use the photoshop can make the picture better. But I already repair the picture without any dots of damages.User_talk:Ericard 02:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Omega's sprites Awesome. Pure awesome. It looks like a real game. I am perfectly ok with only the pupil red. To think, this wiki only has 289 articles and 4 users and I am granted logos and my character in a fan game. I feel so proud. Thanks, Shadowmaster! P.S. OMG with an E and an A is Omega! I just love that line. LostGod2000 02:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Shadow, how are the spritesheets for Omega and Vadriel goiing? LostGod2000 21:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) The Sprited... Yes, will it confirmed to release in any software of the games?User_talk:Ericard 14:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) you can actually make their games come true in lavalit.com:8080. Cause it was easy if you learn a few things at their site.User_talk:Ericard 02:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Cats Oh yeah, cats rule! I have two American Shorthair cats of my own, a tortiseshell and a black, and I had a stray cat follow me once. LostGod2000 22:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I had a Siamese cat, but he died on January 29th, this year. There is a cat in the neighborhood, however, that is human-friendly (she has owners, but they are almost never at home, so they let her outside). Shadowmaster 22:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Softwaregames It's OpenBOR, It was belongs from lavalit.com. This software was protected and licensed by the crew who make games before from the "street of rage". It was easy to learn but very hard to make a platform games such as castlevania. There was 2 of my other staff was also involved on making their own game using the same program.User_talk:Ericard 13:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Meow? In my point of veiw, we are alike. We both like Castlevania, we both are somewhat creative, and we both like cats ALOT. Meow. :) P.S. I got Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin a couple days ago. I'm going to fight the Legion soon. LostGod2000 22:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought, too! Shadowmaster 22:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I FOUND YOU. AT TEH CUSTOM BIONICLES WIKI. LostGod2000 20:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) So, you have discovered my secret. Indeed, I have many interests. I do edit the Custom Bionicles Wiki. I edit there when I'm not editing here. Hey, Shadowmaster, I am contacting you from Ontario. I thought I might just check on the wiki. I shall be going to Niagra Falls soon. See you in a bit! 18:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Is Castlevania Special Edition the fan game where Omega and Vadriel are the secret bosses and all that? LostGod2000 17:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Staff needed. Dear Admin, we need more staff here. Maybe one or two users with name to be syops. Try and talk to the most contribute in cvfanon wikia site.User_talk:Ericard 06:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Staff needed. Dear Admin, we need more staff here. Maybe one or two users with name to be syops. Try and talk to the most contribute in cvfanon wikia site.User_talk:Ericard 06:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) As you wish.User_talk:Ericard 18:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) That might be hard... Maybe I will try and convinced one of my staff to visit here.User_talk:Ericard 18:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You should know that I've quite experienced as an Admin. And I can even upgrade the page that you wanted me to do. I can also show you my samples in here: http://street-fighter-x-tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Street_Fighter_X_Tekken_Wiki I've contacted alot of admins and members. So, I will quite often to be here. If you need my help or anything, you can contact me again.User_talk:Ericard 19:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Shadowmaster, I'am quite tired for making new games right now. Cause I've complete my 10th creation of my game collections. But, I decide to work my life from now and will be busy with time. I will do as a webmaster from now on and takecare of many places in the websites, even in wikia.User_talk:Ericard 19:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I am the only person who make a true articles about my fan games.User_talk:Ericard 16:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shadow, you active? Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 20:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Come on, I treat you all a pizza and a juice. But we must begging from Alucard to obtain those item. XDUser_talk:Ericard 21:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you a kitty. Ima hungry. Do you have any food to drinky? 22:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I will give more ideas about the website changes.User_talk:Ericard 03:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ??? Er.... the council is over, right? User_talk:Ericard 04:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) No. I deleted the page, while I make official forums for the Council. It's fine with me. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 23:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) So it is. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 23:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you combine them? Great job.User_talk:Ericard 17:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I Reinhart77. You've BEEN on that wiki. Although it's only as successful as this one. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 01:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :So I see. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 02:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shadow, how's progress on MOC going? 01:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (That was LG, by the way.) THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 02:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Progress on MOC? Just wondering. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 00:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ...So he was an immature brat all along. I was honestly hoping this wiki would stay normal. THEY STOLE MAH COOKIES! 00:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) War of Time I am working on a page titled Castlevania: War of Time, and I would like an opinion on it.That Turtle guy 15:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, It is now very near completion. Do you think there are spots needing improvement?That Turtle guy 23:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) May I ask what you think of the storyline and characters?That Turtle guy 23:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) its me again I just recently finished the Leon Belmont page and asked LostGod2000 what he thought of it, but he never answered. So I turn to you, the next best one to ask. Please tell me if there are any problems or highlights.That Turtle guy 01:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) What about the good parts can you tell me what you like about it? I wasnt sure if it was a good or bad idea to make him sonia's father, so yeah.... Hi Shadow. Sorry for my inactivity, but, I just wanted to say hi. Is Melody of Chaos going well?